The invention is related to the domain of conditioning, air conditioning, cooling and decontamination, of disinfection, sterilisation of physical media by vibratory actions and concerns a process and devices allowing the performing of such functions.
The invention is applicable to the liquid, gas media and to the mixed media composed by liquids, gases and colloidal and solid substances. Elements treated by the vibratory actions and elements performing calorific exchanges can be represented by cooling agents constituted by liquid, gas, solid and mixed, organic and/or not organic media, whereas the vibratory actions performing the conditioning, the air conditioning, the cooling and the decontamination, the disinfection, the sterilisation of aforesaid physical media can be represented by mechanical, electromechanical, ultrasound, magnetic, electromagnetic and mixed vibratory systems.